<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wandering Hands by bulle_blackhole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608651">Wandering Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulle_blackhole/pseuds/bulle_blackhole'>bulle_blackhole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(very lightly toward the end), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Clothed Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Neutral reader - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sans has a dick, Size Difference, but better safe than sorry !, don't mind the tags it's actually really short, no specified genitalia, only ht sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulle_blackhole/pseuds/bulle_blackhole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short lil thing about reader and rain (horrortale sans) having a good time. it's soft and comfy.<br/>(very-self indulgent) &lt;3 (summary typing not the same as the fic, i'm just lazy)</p><p>(fic was beta-read and spell-checked)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, horrortale sans/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wandering Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His teeth grazed the skin near your nipples, his large hands slowly running down your sides. A sigh escaped your lips as your hands raised to settle on the back of his head and his neck, inviting him closer- which he immediately accepted, shuffling impossibly closer despite his gigantic figure. He breathed heavy as he nuzzled against your chest, a rumbling purr starting with the gentle caress of your hands on his neck. The hands on your sides continued their course on your body, dropping onto your thighs to lift your legs around his hips, pressing a toothy kiss and a nibble on your collarbone. You tried circling his waist in vain, feeling warm despite your lack of clothing except your underwear and socks. His body heat along with the mountain of softness on his bed in the form of countless pillows and blankets were more than enough to keep you from going cold.</p><p>He wasn't undressing, there was no real need. You weren't interested in joining your bodies for a full menu of pleasure tonight. Both of you just wanted to touch the other, and he was more comfortable keeping his clothes. You wanted him to be as comfy as you were. The lack of clothes could have been an anxiety inducing point, but surrounded by him (his bed smelled like him, everything was always so soft like him, god he was so warm) it was hardly present in your mind. </p><p>He shifted his head toward your neck, a questioning noise silently asking you how you were feeling. The fact you understood it and could answer with a soft positive hum pleased the both of you. His thumbs started rubbing little circles against your ribs, those massive hands squishing you gently. You sighed again, putty in his hand, his little puffs of air against your throat with the addition  to the lot of kisses he was softly placing there relaxing you nearly instantly. You were getting sleepy as he slowly rolled his pelvis against you, a choked little noise escaping him as he squeezed his left eye socket shut, teeth parted and brows furrowed. He looked absolute fucked, the simple grinding between your legs and soft rubbing of his neck with your hands enough to ravish him. You shivered in pleasure, humming again, barely able to move much with how relaxed you were, pressing back into him as much as you could. He didn't mind, seemingly more than pleased and happy to see you simply laying there,  letting him take what he needed while making you feel good, the pastel blue on his cheek glowing more and more brighter. He trailed a line of little kisses along your shoulder before going back up your neck, nibbling where it met your jaw, rolling his hips just that much heavier-yet never stopping the slow, slow pace he’d set- the flesh-like yet hard feeling of his dick between your legs contrasting with the pressure of his bones. He continued to nuzzle you as he whimpered again, his hands heavily moving against you, steady caresses, giving extra attention to any spots that made you deliciously shiver harder against him. </p><p>You turned your head toward his, hands pushing him a bit away from your neck, enough to close the distance between you. Hot puffs of air against your lips, you couldn't help but close your eyes as he rocked a steady motion against you, one of his mitts moving to the back of your head and deepening the kiss. You didn't know who started it first, but now your tongues were caressing one another as well, equal noises of pleasure silenced by the other, free hands rubbing and mapping available skin and bones.</p><p>You don't remember when you fell asleep, surrounded by  his arms, by him in the perfect pleasure and quiet praise. All you could think about as a soft pleasant fog overtook your mind was how much you loved him, how much he loved you. How you wanted him to never stop. Not  until he got what he deserved, not until he got to feel the rush of his orgasm while holding you so close to him, not until he'd feel so good he wouldn't be able to do anything but whimper against your skin, hands squeezing you, a few tears blinding him as he'd get overwhelmed with pleasure. Not until he'd finally be able to pass out on you, against you, around you, with you, thinking about how much he loved you and how amazing it was you'd trust him that much to let him do this, that you felt so safe you couldn't do anything but fall asleep with how putty you were thanks to him. Not until he'd be just there with you, surrounded by a warm mountain of softness, a satisfied deep throaty purr resonating in the dark room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes so very self indulgent. yeah. i get sleepy when i relax. i would love to just fall asleep while a big soft skeleton takes care of himself. soft. mmmh. </p><p>i edited a few parts last minute, it wasn't anything much, just 2 sentences, which mentionned reader's hair and a body part that'd be specific, which i felt it could do without to be more free to insert for anyone. i don't think i missed any ??? i might be wrong, i'm tired. x)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>